Mage Ultimum
by ashawot09
Summary: 7 continents, 8 types of mana and and infinite styles of magic at your disposal. Mages of the world of mana live, work, play and battle with magic. Some even battle to become the best Mage. To become Mage Ultimum
1. Mage Ultimum

This world, much like earth, swarms with animals, plants and landscape. However there is one difference in tbe world of mana. Magic. Magic, with mana at the source, can be utilised to endless capibilities. To cook, clean, explore, work and even to battle.

This is the story of the mages whom strive from the depths of lonliness to become the ultimate magic wielder!


	2. Umbra Academy

This story starts in a small village on one of the seven continents, the continent of umbra. This village, like the rest of umbra, resides in darkness and is partly responsible for the over eighty per cent of world crime and disasters enacted by thr continent. The ground is basalt, and the houses basalt brick. The roofs of hardened ash are supported with small amounts of iron and if afordable, steel. The sky is always dark, even though both a sun and the moon is visible at this time. Stars are overshadowed by the darkness and shadows cast over the silver light of the moon.

Mages in this continent mainly farm dark mana, one of eight mana types. They also grow fungi and vegetables. Mostly food requiring little to zero light. Therefore this continent is the second most efficient continent at potion brewing. This continent is renkowned for the stealth of the mages and the impurity of umbras mages. Though there is always a few souls that never fit in with their surroundings.

One such soul is a fourteen year old girl known as dusk. Unlike the black, dark brown, or in some cases grey hair, she wore a light silver hair, like that of the moons rays. She held the same grey eyes as the rest of umbra's citizens and wore a black cloak that covered her silver shirt and shorts. The darkness and cold attitude of this continent did not match the warm environmnet nor dusks energy, and today, a monday was the start of the new term for new mages.

Dusk left her home earlier than she would of liked. She woked up at dawn, though by the sky you wouldnt tell. Still coping with the lesser amount of sleep she had, she walked to school, walking along one of the larger basalt paths that lead to umbra acadamy. In one hand, a small silver flame danced along her palm. A basic torch spell that all children learn for nightime, or in umbra, all the time. In dusks other hand, she held a book titled spells and techniques for beginners. She was engossed in the spell book, her other hand making movements causing the silver flame to occasionally spit onto the ground: a trail of flames laid behind her that slowly dissipated into the ground.

She was met at the dark iron gates of the acadamy an hour and a half before the school assembly began. All new mages were to be at the gates an hour before. Fortunately, with half an hour to spare, dusk found a dark oak tree nearby and phased into the tree, reaparating on the higher branches. A common shadow sneak skill for umbras mages, where a mage dissolves into an object large enough for a whole shadow and can travel freely around said object until reforming as a being outside another entrance of the same object. In this case the trunk and branches of the dark oak. Dusk, being lighter than the average girl, sat on one of the highest branches, her nose embedded in her spell book, constantly hearing a growing buzz outside the gate. Faint sounds of a fire being extinquished could be heard as the new mages dissolved into the floor and reapeared behind their fellow newcomers.

At 7am, umbra time, the gates slowly opened and dusk fazed through the tree and reapeared behind the large crowed of new mages. At the gates, was a elderly women, whom like all umbra'ean mages, wore a black cloak, but also a large black staff, which held a dark grey gem inside. She spoke with authority, but her age could be heard from her tone.

"Welcome to the umbra acadamy new mages!" She spoke. "I am mage black, the head mage at this acadamy and my job is to make sure each and every one of you pass this acadamy.. You there with the pointy nose, stop trying to steal out my bag!" She scolded a boy, whom shadow sneaked to her bag and was trying to take it, though the bag seemed glued to the floor. The other mages laughed at the foolish attempt and the head mage smirked. "Shadow glue! She explained. A technique that allows you to stick items to shadows, and in umbra, the world is shadows! Now follow me young mages, time to organise your sleeping arrangements!" She exclaimed to the bunch of confused newcomers. "Ah I see, your parents uphelf the promise not to tell you children. Good, good. Well you will live at this acadamy for two years, where you will meet new friends, enemies and thieves. You there I said out my bag!" The same boy tried to steal out the bag again.

"Want to know what's in the bag?" The mage said. "Nothing you foolish boy ha ha!" She chuckled as the theif boy deadpanned!

"Rule 1 of this acadamy!" She screamed. "All theivery IS permitted, hence why nothing is in this bag!" If you lose something. Bad luck! Rule 2. All conflict will be solved with a duel in the arena, no matter how small. There are ten arenas open at all times and you will all be given a gem that allows you to teleport to a free arena. This gem will be unable to be stolen as of a protective method. Rule 3! You will be placed into groups of four, that will then be paired off. You will sleep in pairs. Each pair gets a bunk bed and a room. Each pair of rooms are connected by a door. You will be unable to shadow sneak through to other groups rooms. Finally, your groups and pairs are permanent! So deal with it. you will find your group and pair in room 1-A. The first classroom you will see."


	3. Room-Mates

Umbra acadamy has three buildings. One for first years, one for second years and one for staff and apprentice mages (mages who pass and want to stay longer to leatn specialised magic). Each building has ten arenas, twenty classrooms and one hundred dormitory rooms (groups of 2 rooms). Henceforth the umbra acadamy can hold a number of twelve hundred pupils and is the third largest mage acadamy in the world of mana.

Dusk hung at the back of the newcomers, following the confused bunch trying to find class 1-A. After twenty minuets, they found the room and swarmed in the twenty-five student room. After tracing the map and rooms given by apprentice mages in room 1-A, the students parted into their groups and set about finding their dormitories as the first two days of the acadmy contained no subjects or magic traning. Just familarisation of the buildings layout.

Dusk was placed in dormitory 43, room 2. She was to be grouped with a mage known as 'Sable'. Dusk wandered down the maze of corridoors for a goof fourty minuets before she found her way to her dorm. She held her breath as she entered and immediatly released her breath as she found nobody in the room. Dusk always had trouble meeting new people and talking, therefore prefered to be alone. The room itself was lighter than outside thanks to the lamps given and the basalt walls were plain. Probably for decoration by each occupant during the year. The floor was phazable for seven feet, easily enough to hide if nesseccary and also the ceiling. Dusk summoned her spell book as no bags were given and carried on reading under the dim light of the yellow flamed lamps in each corner of the room. The page she read was on conserving mana, dark mana precisly and the fuel of most of Dusk's magic. Across her dorm was a door, which she only noticed after noises were heared on the other side of the wall, announcing the arrival of two of her three group members. The third nowhere to be heard nor seen. She jumped and phazed into the bottom bunk bed she laid on with her book as the connecting room's door opened. Revealing the long nosed theif boy from before and a taller, beefier mage, whom look deadly in physical combat. Neither noticed Dusk as she was hidden in the bottom bunk beds shadow and they both wore confused faces.

"I swear i heard somebody in here scrooge." The beefy mage said"

"You probabaly did, but they probably shadow sneaked with the amount of noise you made opening that door drap!" Scrooge snapped at him.

"Woah ok little man calm down it's not my fault these doors have a small chain lock on them." Drap replied. "Lets go back anyway I wanna look around the building"

The door closed behind the two group mates but Dusk decided to stau hidden in the bunks shadow. Another presence was suddenly felt and a high pitched girls voice spoke next to Dusk making her jump.

"Dont like boys that much either huh? Or is it your scared of strangers" The voice's owner smiled.


	4. Introductions

"Wh. Who are you?!" Dusk screeched.

"Well, I'm your room mate, I'm Shade, nice to meet you hehe" Shade said as she fazed out of the bunk.

"How did you know I was hidden the bunk's shadow?!" Dusk enquired?

"It's a basic mana tracking spell. Anybody can do it, just I'm more advanced with tracking mages. You for example hold much more mana inside of you than those boys next door that heard you. Nice hiding by the way, even they could see you if they'd shadow sneaked. You need to cloak your mana and your shadow presence." Shade stated.

"Look I. I understand you are my roomate and all but can you not sc. scare me like that. Y, you were completly hidden! What is a shadow presence as well. I don't think I've read that far yet." Dusk enquired.

Well when you are not hiding in shadows using shadow sneak magic, you cannot see people who are using the magic. However if both are using shadow sneak magic, they can see eachother clearly, like there was no walls. I can help you locate others using sources of mana and hide your own mana, hence your shadow presence if you'd like!" She exclaimed.

Now out of the shadows, her black hair and violet eyes could be seen. She wore the same black cloak, but wore a dark purple tank top and leggings underneath. She was hyperactive and also slightly oblivious, but her mana homing skill is unparrelled for a first year mage.

" but only you right, no one else. I d, dont really like speaking t. to others!?" Dusk jittered

"Hence why you are shaking I understand. Sure thats fine. Meet me here at 7pm sharl and I'll show you how to use the arena gem."

"I already know how..." Dusk murmurred.

"Great! Thats one less problem them. See you at seven!" She exclaimed and dissolved into the floor, a very faint shadow glided across the floor and through the door where a sound similar to a flame being extinguishes could be heard, signalising the end of Shade's shadow sneaking.

Dusk breathed a sigh of relief that firstly; her roommate was a girl, and secondly, that she finally left the room. Dusk now had a slight headache from processing shades persona ans quick speech and decided to carry on reading her spell book, passing time untill seven pm. The page Dusk read detailed methods of using shadows for basic combat. This invoved blinding the opponenet with a shadow screen skill and solidifying shadows into fists, claws and basic weaponry like slingshots and knifes. One technique entailed at the corner of the chapter showed a person using shadows to create a trident to keep a shadow at bay.

Dusk flicked through the next pages, shadow sneaking, weaponary, kicking, shadow fire. Dusk stopped at this page and used her left hand to release a silver flame onto her hand, much like the flame she produced on the way to the acadamy. The shadow flame in the book though was black, or purple whilst Dusk's flame, like her hair was a silver like the moon' rays. She read through the page of shadow fire, explaining how to produce and maintain a black kindling of fire in your hand. Dusk sighed and fazed the book into the pillow of her bottom bunk, muttering something as a silver circle and lines appeared on the pillow. A basic, yet difficult to break, sealing spell to dent entry to objects and places engulfed by the shadow realm. Dusk then stood up, extinguished her silver flame and left to find Shade, whom would eventually help Dusk to completly hide her presence in the shadow realm.


End file.
